


Отчёт о производственной практике  студента 4-го курса ЭМФ НПИ  Серёгина С.А.

by NikMac



Series: О Максе и Сером [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Real Life, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серый или Сергей Серёгин - человек большой души и здорового тела, а также студент, обязанный после окончания четвёртого курса местного политехнического института отработать производственную практику. Практика на заводе - вовсе не так скучно, как звучит, если отделом АСУ руководит Максим Солнцев - изрядная вредина и любимый Сергея. Пейринг Преподаватель/Студент? или Начальник/Подчинённый? Да кто его знает ;-)<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Введение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Черногривка.

В центре стола красовалось направление на производственную практику студента 4-го курса электронно-механического факультета Н-cкого политехнического института Серёгина С.А., сам Серый сидел в кресле напротив и ослепительно сиял всеми своими тридцатью двумя. 

Макс не улыбался. Он подумывал о том, чтобы добраться до ближайшей стены и пару раз приложиться об неё лбом — ну вдруг поможет? Вон там, между красно-зелёным треугольным вымпелом с пушистой бахромой и дипломом в простой деревянной рамочке, для него как раз нашлось бы место.

Место скорби. 

В другой раз Макс бы посмеялся собственной дурацкой шутке, но не сегодня. Его проблема сидела напротив, обаятельно улыбалась, выглядела ослепительно хорошо, и решать её отчаянно не хотелось.

Может, пусть его, а?

Макс сдержал тяжкий вздох. Себя обманывать — друга подводить. Восемь-девять часов в одном помещении, бок о бок, рядом, близко так, что руку протяни и коснёшься... Нельзя. Нельзя и всё, как бы ни хотелось, как бы об этом ни мечталось — нельзя. Люди всё видят, правда вылезет наружу, станет очевидной для всех, и ладно он сам, но пострадает Серый. А этого Макс допускать не собирался. Он готов был платить, даже если никто его трат не оценит.

А что Серый не оценит — нет никаких сомнений, стоит только взглянуть на этого радостно ухмыляющегося идиота. 

Макс закрыл глаза. 

Ну а сам-то? Как он умудрился это прохлопать? Непростительная беспечность! 

Ведь Серый о грядущем «приятном сюрпризе» предупреждал его ещё в прошлую пятницу. И насколько сейчас всё оказалось бы проще, вспомни он тогда, что сюрпризы Серого мало когда в действительности оказывались приятными. Куда чаще — сумасшедшими и опасными, плюс они всегда отличались поистине непревзойдённой любовью к исконно русскому авось.

Когда цунами из последствий стихало, Макс обожал их с Серым весёлые приключения. Вот только участвовать в них, как ни крути, было больно.

Да вспомнить хоть те гонки по бездорожью на разболтанном уазике в ралли Прилуки-Дачное, районной версии знаменитого Париж-Дакар. Или зимнюю рыбалку при минус двадцати, отмороженную задницу и пневмонию, доставшуюся, нет, вовсе не генератору супер-мега-идеи, а тому, кто должен был, но не смог найти в себе силы сказать твёрдое «нет» Сусанину-самозванцу. Ну и последняя выходка: поездка на соревнования лесорубов в Финляндию. «Нет бабла — не беда! Не дрейфь, дружище, доберёмся автостопом!» превратилось в скитание по финским лесам. Тот вечер у костра, ночь в полицейском участке и утро, проведённое в местном суде, не забудется никогда.

Ладно, это всё дела прошлые. Да и не жалел он ни о чём, не жалел! Оно того стоило — и полёты из кювета в кювет, и больничная койка, и штраф — тысячи баксов, превратившиеся в дым и унесенные в никуда северным ветром. 

Зато сейчас...

Макс ясно и чётко видел, куда заведёт их худшее из возможных развитие событий. Новая выходка, которую Серый явно считал находкой, могла привести к неприятностям намного серьёзнее. Здесь синяками, соплями и бабками не отделаешься... Чёртова не-Москва!

А Серый всё улыбался, так что хотелось схватить его за горло, вдосталь наорать и вытолкать взашей, припечатав широкую спину направлением с размашистой визой: «Руководителем практики назначить Солнцева М.Л., нач.отд.АСУ...», а дальше и профессионалы-дешифраторы не разберут.

Ну как Серому это в голову пришло, а? Вот как?!

Хотя, чего уж там, Макс знал «как». И знал, чем именно тот думал, когда втравливал их в очередную сумасбродную затею. 

Вот только на Серого невозможно долго злиться. Макс чувствовал, как его губы своевольно расплываются в улыбку — глупейшую, иной она быть не могла. 

Ну что за наказание такое... 

Его наказание, Сергей Серёгин, смотрелся на отлично в кресле для посетителей крохотного, размером с кладовку, кабинетика. Серый побрился, убрал тёмные патлы в хвост и даже надел вместо любимого свитера «прикольного» цвета лимон-фуксия-«вырви глаз», с которым не расставался при походах на учёбу, вполне приличный (и откуда он его только выкопал) серый пиджак в аккуратную ёлочку и белую водолазку. На этом, правда, изменения привычного внешнего вида заканчивались. Зад, как обычно, обтягивали потёртые и порванные во всех стратегически важных местах джинсы. Макс не видел, но слышал характерный скрип, когда Серый входил. Значит, от армейских ботинок он тоже не отказался. 

Но, честно, кого волнует дресс-код, когда взгляд невозможно отвести от лица, на котором словно огромными буквами написано «для меня во всём мире существуешь только ты»? Кого вообще могут волновать какие-то сложности и неотвратимо приближающиеся проблемы, когда _так_ смотрят? Сирены ломали сопротивление несчастных сладкими голосами, Серый побеждал улыбкой. 

Только многолетний опыт общения спас Макса от немедленной капитуляции: с точно таким же выражением лица Серый пялился на каждого встречного ребёнка, мужчину, женщину или старика неизвестной половой принадлежности. Да что там старика — с таким выражением лица Серый здоровался с собаками и котами, а однажды, Макс никогда этого не забудет, даже с попугаем. Австралийский хохлатый эмигрант оказался единственным не оценившим проявленного дружелюбия, и яркое оперение — одежда Серого, по мнению Макса, сыграла в истории с до крови покусанным пальцем не последнюю роль.

К сожалению, долго сопротивляться разрушающему все преграды потоку обаяния Серого Макс не мог. На сердце теплело, в ушах звенели невидимые колокольчики, руки так и тянулись коснуться, погладить, мысли расплывались и таяли, как мороженное в жаркий день. И вместо того чтобы высказать всё, что думает, Макс с огромным трудом вспоминал, что именно он думает и к чему ему что-то там высказывать.

Легче стало, когда Серый отвёл взгляд. 

Он с видом ценителя интерьеров покрутил головой, зачем-то покачался на стуле, подёргал столешницу, так что составленный из двух большой стол ощутимо тряхнуло, а свалившийся степлер нервно звякнул. Похоже, Серому здесь понравилось, он даже зацокал языком. Макс его воодушевления не разделял, но всё равно улыбался, как пришибленный. Хотя почему «как»? В присутствии Серого он именно так всегда себя и чувствовал.

— Глухая дверь, жалюзи на окне, прочный стол. Чуть скрипит, но потерпит, не развалится. Когда тут у вас обед, Макс? А то соскучился ужасно. И стоит, как тебя увидел. До вечера не дотерплю, даже не надейся, солнце. Хочу тебя, аж ноет.

Такое ляпнуть! Здесь, практически при всех!

Холодный пот выступил на висках, потёк по спине, желудок сжало так, что завтрак попросился обратно, пересохшее вдруг горло перехватило. Но Макс это осознал потом, чуть позже, когда, вскочив с кресла, метался взглядом между улыбающимся ему кретином и видимой через настежь распахнутую дверь большой комнатой, заполненной неторопливо просыпающимся народом. 

Ближе всего, у ксерокса, — Лисицын, лениво ковыряющийся в раскуроченном нутре, чуть дальше — Ленка, красит ресницы у окна, пользуясь тем, что начальство занято и не может её как следует ткнуть недопудренным носиком в недоделанную работу, сисадмин, как и всегда, спит, Игорёк завис над вечно жующим Толиком, обсуждают не поджимающие сроки, а вчерашний футбольный матч.

Очнулся Макс от резкого хлопка и боли в пальцах, душащих дверную ручку. Хотелось со всей дури постучать башкой в запертую — дай бог, чтоб не поздно — дверь. 

Слышали они или нет? Пронесло или нет? 

— Ого как...

Желание приложить Серого о стену, стол и пол ещё возросло. Какой же тот кретин! А сам он — дурак не меньший, ведь знал же, с кем связался!

Он знал, как только увидел Серого в дверях кабинета, уже знал, что так и будет! Не может не быть!

— Максимус, дружище, сегодня ты меня приятно удивляешь! 

«Ты меня тоже! Только неприятно!» — сказал бы Макс, но у него не получалось. На языке крутились только малоинформативные сочетания мата, частиц и междометий.

— Соскучился, да? — приблизившийся голос стал ниже, мягче, вражеским лазутчиком пробрался под вспотевшую кожу, коснулся трепыхающегося сердца. Тёплое дыхание согрело взмокшую шею. — Признавайся, молчун. Я вот — очень. Терпеть не могу, когда ты уезжаешь на все выходные. Может, в следующий раз махнём к твоим родным вдвоём, а? С батей познакомишь и с этой твоей древней бабкой, как её...

Волосы на затылке Макса зашевелились. Сцена «Познакомьтесь, это мой парень!» как живая возникла перед глазами, ударила под дых отголосками старых — и хотел бы забыть, а не можешь — воспоминаний. 

— С каким отцом? С какой бабкой? Что ты несёшь? — он вывернулся из становившихся всё тесней и горячей объятий.

Деревянным, колени не желали сгибаться ни в какую, шагом Макс добрался до своего кресла, вцепился в спинку: только б ничего не своротить. 

Серый потерянным ребёнком — ага, метр девяносто ростом пацанёнок — мялся у двери, смотрел обиженно, словно из рук вырвали любимого плюшевого зайца и отругали, не сказав за что.

Плюшевым зайцем, судя по взгляду, был понятно кто. 

Макс на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ну да, на строгого родителя он не тянул. Ниже на голову, очки в тонюсенькой оправе, мышь-полёвка, что на глаза, что на аккуратно стриженую голову, ну и конечно не служил, в отличие от Серого с его свято хранимым небесно-голубым беретом...

О чём он думает, а? Ну вот о чём он думает, почему молчит, когда этот ненормальный защёлкивает замок — девять пятнадцать утра! — и идёт к нему с таким видом, словно и вправду так ему неймётся, что готов разложить прямо на столе, бумагах, скрепках, папках, ручках, дыроколах, открытом ноуте, негромко вопрошающем: пришло письмо — ответить, отложить?

Тёплые губы мазнули по щеке, когда Макс ударил в железобетонный, не иначе, живот Серого, толкнул его, ошеломлённого, к стене, прижал всем телом.

— Что, хочешь поиграть, Максимка? Хорошо, давай. Хочу тебя такого ничуть не меньше...

У Серого вовсю стояло, и Макса с макушки и до пят тряхнуло, колени тут же ослабели, повело. Да кого угодно поведёт, когда так обнимают, притягивают ближе, ещё ближе, гладят по спине и ниже, шепчут на ухо, в паузах целуя тёплыми мягкими губами мочку и скулу, висок. 

Без близости уже больше недели — сдачи-пересдачи Серого в институте, вечеринка с однокурсниками в пятницу, закончившаяся то ли в субботу, то ли в воскресенье, Макс точно не знал. Он убрался из города на выходные, поехал к родне, принимавшей под девизом «ну наконец, явился, не запылился, потерянное дитятко ты наше». 

А он «явился» от безысходности, сбежал, чтобы отвлечься, не думать и гадать, чтоб не сорваться и не звонить, как истеричка, выпытывая, каким, когда, а, вдруг, и с кем вернётся Серый с затянувшейся развлекаловки в тесном-тёплом студенческом кругу. Макс выдержал, «забытый» дома мобильник здорово ему помог, вернулся в город только сегодня, в понедельник, с вокзала — прямо на работу. А тут такое... такой сюрприз, чем дальше, тем безумней. И, как всегда, ярко и бесшабашно крутит, ведёт, несёт от голоса, от прикосновений, от всего Серого, такого, как он есть, которого так много, что тонешь в нём, а он упрямо тянет за собой, не вырвешься, сопротивляться не захочешь.

— Давай, Максим, ну давай же, ну...

Деликатно пискнул факс и забормотал, зашипел по-своему, зашелестела ползущая из него термобумага — и Макс опомнился. 

Не глядя на привалившегося к стене Серого, он вернулся на своё место и сел, точнее, плюхнулся в крутящееся кресло. Да, так лучше, ноги всё равно не держат. И нервы совсем того. И руки подрагивают — со стороны, может, и не заметно, но он-то знает, как чувствительно искорки жгут и колют горящие ладони. Ничуть не меньше, чем спину и живот, но под вытянутой из брюк полурасстёгнутой рубашкой дрожь не видна.

Такое здесь не повторится, ни за что. 

Осталось выполнить разумное и верное решение, сразиться, победить, расставить по местам и пожинать плоды порядка и дисциплины на рабочем месте.

Когда Макс заговорил, у него от усердия сдержаться и не ляпнуть то, что сейчас ни к чему, отчаянно болели зубы.

— Серый, не стой там, сядь. Слышишь, садись, нам надо кое-что обсудить.

В глаза Серому Макс не смотрел — сверлил точку в середине нахмуренного лба.

— Если б я был в курсе твоей гениальной идеи, то костьми б лёг, чтоб этого не допустить.

— Чего?

— Что слышал, Сергей Александрович. И привыкай, теперь я к тебе только так на работе и буду обращаться.

Серый хмурился всё больше. Его крупные ладони растерянно шарили по голому столу, пока не нашли друг друга, не сцепились в замок. 

— А тебя мне что, Максимом Батьковичем...

— Лео-ни-до-ви-чем, Максимом Леонидовичем, за столько лет пора бы и запомнить. И да, именно так и никак иначе. Как все. И относиться я к тебе буду, как ко всем. И никаких шуточек твоих дурацких. Не вздумай, слышишь, не вздумай ляпнуть хоть кому-то о нас. Ты что, не понимаешь, что ли, где находишься? Здесь же уши из каждой стены торчат! Здесь обсудят и присудят почётное звание за пристальный взгляд, не такой жест, за сорвавшийся не вовремя вздох. Никаких лишних разговоров, ни слова. Никаких закрытых дверей. И никаких дурацких шуток!

— Про шуточки ты уже говорил, — заметил Серый негромко. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, будто её и не было, словно тучи налетели, и лето превратилось в позднюю слякотную осень.

— Надо будет, я повторю, — огрызнулся Макс. 

Не его вина, что приходится говорить такое. Это не его вина! Но он обязан, так надо, и не только ему, им двоим. 

Это не свободная Голландия, вся в голубых браках и разрешённой марихуане, это задворки цивилизации, где прелюбодеев камнями давно не побивают, а вот драных содомитов очень даже могут — словами, ногами и под руку попавшей монтировкой. Как могут без лишних разговоров выпереть с работы, как и не принять на неё «неудобного» молодого специалиста. Без опыта работы и с грязной сплетней на хвосте в их маленьком городишке не устроишься. 

Собой, тем более Серым измерять уровень толерантности окружающих Макс категорически не желал. Его жизненный опыт доказывал, что опасность есть. А значит, неприятности следовало упредить, пресечь на корню и сделать всё, что нужно, раз Серый до сих пор не въехал в то, что натворил. Потом поймёт, не дурак. Нужно будет, Макс ещё раз объяснит, но не здесь, за закрытой дверью, которая одним своим видом привлекает ненужное любопытство.

Настроение катилось к чёрту на кулички, и ясно уже — именно там ему и придётся жить-поживать, язву наживать, пока трижды проклятая практика Серого не кончится. 

— И ещё...

Макс под прикрытием стола сжал руки в кулаки. До одури, до застывшего кривой кочергой позвоночника не хотелось говорить то, что он обязан был сказать, что должен был сделать. Но им нельзя работать в паре, слишком близко. Как бы ни хотелось — нельзя. Этим, с языками без костей и с уймой свободного времени, дай только малейший повод, всё заметят, всё увидят и растреплют — испоганят жизнь, не отмоешься. 

— Да, руководителем производственной практики назначили меня, приказ есть, уже не изменишь, к Константиновичу с такими глупостями я не ходок. Но работать, Серый... Сергей Александрович, ты... вы будете с Игорем Головко — нашим ведущим специалистом. Ему как раз не помешает помощь. Программа не сложная, только объём большой, за месяц, максимум полтора, нужно довести её до ума. Задача ясна?

Он всё-таки это сказал, сказал, что надо, и теперь смотрел в безучастное, непривычно бесстрастное лицо Серого. Тот не вспылил, хотя Макс именно этого от него ждал; не наорал, хотя Макс точно знал, что так будет, не может не быть. Серый сидел напротив, выглядел спокойным, выдержанным, до побелевших суставов переплетённых в замок пальцев; пугал и отстранённым видом, и даже ненормально аккуратным пиджаком со снежно-белым гольфом; молчал так же невыносимо непривычно и смотрел не на Макса, а куда-то поверх его головы, словно оклеенная серыми обоями стена казалась ему намного интереснее.

— Я могу идти, Максим Леонидович?

Макс никогда не думал, что от подобного вопроса, заданного вежливо, безразличным тоном, может так отчаянно скрутить, что ни слова, ни звука из глотки не вытолкнешь.

Он кивнул.

Серый встал, дёрнул свитер вниз, прикрывая ремень с металлической пряжкой в виде ощерившейся головы дракона. Замок коротко и звонко щёлкнул, и Серый просто вышел за дверь, да ещё и аккуратно прикрыл её за собой, оставляя Макса подыхать от своими собственными кривыми руками нанесённых им обоим ран.

— Игорь Головко — это кто? Серёгин Сергей Александрович, лучше — Сергей, можно Серый, и буду благодарен, если на «ты». Высокое начальство определило в помощь. Принимаете?.. Принимаешь?

Высокое начальство очень среднего роста и совсем небольшой должности, целиком и полностью ощущающее себя, как именно что «оно», для успокоения нервов приложилось лбом о твёрдый стол и всхлипнувшую клавиатуру. Два месяца производственной практики, шестьдесят три дня муки и утро понедельника, который в календаре пока даже крестиком не отметишь, — всё только начинается.


	2. Основная часть. Организационно-методический аспект

Как-то, помогая Серому разгребать очередной клубок повисших «хвостов» из курсовых, лабораторных и контрольных, Макс без всяких шуток выговорил балбесу: будь серьёзным, последовательным, определись с целями и методами их достижения, составь план, и будет тебе счастье — только чётко выполняй, не откладывай на потом, не дёргайся, не меняй решений. Серый, помнится, ещё смеялся и спорил, утверждая, что надо проще к жизни относиться, её в блок-схему не уложишь, ромбиков для «если, то, иначе» не хватит. 

Но когда дошло до дела, когда задело за живое, то выяснилось, что таким учеником можно смело гордиться любому учителю. Вот только проснувшиеся в Сером таланты Макса совершенно не радовали.

За одну неделю Серый проявил такую настойчивость, целеустремлённость и последовательность, что Макс уже и не знал, куда бежать и что делать, как избавиться от изощрённой пытки, как утихомирить разошедшегося палача, как вернуть то, что было, и закопать, да поглубже, то, что есть.

Дома они с Серым не пересекались. Вернувшись в понедельник поздно вечером домой, Макс нашёл на дверце холодильника короткую записку: «У тётки». На этом — всё. Жизнерадостно-жёлтый листок упрямо оставался на месте, придавленный магнитом в форме буквы «Ъ», и снять его рука не поднималась. Словно коснёшься, и рухнет всё. 

Пусть глупо, пусть по-детски, но кривобоко повешенная «тётка» висела там же, где пришлёпнул её Сергей, даря слабенькую, но всё-таки надежду. Долго с Алевтиной Ивановной ему не ужиться, проверено опытным путём. И всё же жёлтый стикер изводил одним своим видом, напоминал о потерянном, так что последние дни Макс вообще не заглядывал на кухню. Ни есть, ни гипнотизировать взглядом записку не хотелось.

А на работе... Серый приходил вовремя, педантично, минута в минуту, здоровался со всеми — Макс слышал его весёлый голос, улыбался его шуточкам, но носа из кабинета не казал. А зачем? Смотреть на вытягивающееся в равнодушную мину при одном взгляде в его сторону лицо не хотелось. Слишком больно, да и сразу наваливались воспоминания, какого он тогда свалял дурака. Противней всего, что дурак из него вышел, несомненно, правильный, рассудительный, умненький, сделавший всё, что надо было сделать, — аж тошно от собственной предусмотрительности. 

Нет, поступил он, по сути, верно, вот только так криво, косо и не по-людски, что теперь, глядя на них с Серым, никто бы и не предположил, что они друг для друга больше чем коллеги. Да и с чего бы такие смелые предположения? «Больше чем» потерялось между девятью и десятью утра понедельника — ушедшего в прошлое, не вернёшь, не переиграешь, хоть сдохни от сожалений и тоски. 

И переигрывать нельзя, протянешь Серому руку, извинишься за правильные, но чересчур резкие слова, и он не станет довольствоваться полумерами, захватит всего, с потрохами, так что не вырвешься. 

Если Макс ему, конечно, ещё нужен. Но об этом лучше вообще помалкивать, не заикаться даже мысленно наедине с собой — сорвёшься, не выдержишь, побежишь мириться, сделаешь то, что делать никак нельзя. Нельзя ведь, да? 

Оставалось только вспоминать, а лучше — не вспоминать, не травить душу и не мучить тело.

А не получалось. 

Стоило заслышать голос Серого, как вся работа и какая-никакая сосредоточенность летели в тартарары. Макс не хотел, а ловил каждое слово, ругал себя за это, но не мог не вслушиваться в тембр голоса, не мог не представлять выражение лица, широкие жесты, движения сильного, крепкого тела... Вот сейчас Серый точно улыбнулся — и на его щеках появились ямочки, вот он потянулся — и одежда обрисовала мускулистую грудь и плоский живот, вот он наклонился над что-то торопливо бормочущим Игорьком, навис над ним, коснулся его руки своей ладонью, перехватил мышку и елозит ею... Но не только по столу — по нервам Макса, причём так, что те аж трещат от перенапряжения.

Последнюю картину Макс наблюдал всего-то раз, случайно, но ему её хватило и для того, чтобы стать посмешищем для всех, попытавшись пройти сквозь закрытую дверь, и для того, чтобы с тех пор проклясть себя не меньше трёх тысяч раз. 

Зачем он приставил Серого к Игорьку? Почему не к этой сонной рыбе Лисицыну? Или Толику с его пивным животом? Да хоть к Леночке! Хотя нет, к Леночке тоже не стоит. Но Игорёк — худший из возможных вариантов, и выбрал его не кто-то, а сам Макс.

Игорёк — он ведь как эльф из сказки. Блондинистые волосы, собранные в куцый хвост, серёжка в ухе, по неведомой причине не заострённом, сам тонкокостный, худенький, штаны в облипочку, маечка в обтяжечку, цепочка на шее, руке и, кажется, ноге, хотя Макс бы в последнем не поклялся. Он к виду Игорька как-то раньше особо не присматривался, зато теперь наверстал упущенное, точнее, само упущенное догнало его и с разбегу припечатало к плинтусу. 

Головко, он именно что Игорёк, весь в умешительно-ласкательных суффиксах, не Игорь Иннокентьевич, не просто Игорь, а только и исключительно Игорёк. Похоже, латентную гомосексуальность Головко не обсуждал только ленивый или крайне занятой — то есть Макс. Зато сейчас он, что называется, разул глаза, и увиденное ему страшно не понравилось. 

Но если б проблемой был только Игорь, если б... 

То Серый заливался соловьём, общаясь с толпами шмыгающих вокруг него девушек из экономического отдела, бухгалтерии и кадров; то болтал с Толиком и изредка присоединяющимся к ним Лисицыным большей частью о работе, но иногда и о футболе; то доставал упорно сопротивляющегося сисадмина парочкой, несомненно, дельных предложений; то развлекал Леночку беседами о погоде, природе, воспитании детишек и щенков. В общем, Серый общался со всеми, кроме...

Даже в ответ на вежливое «Доброе утро», «Приятного аппетита» и «До свидания», которые, словно пришибленная китайская игрушка, транслировал Макс в окружающее пространство, Серый только кивал. Молча.

Если б Серый игнорировал ещё и работу, Макс нашёл бы в себе силы начать разговор. Слово за слово, и они бы всё решили или, по крайней мере, сломали стену безмолвия. Но Серый безукоризненно выполнял порученное ему дело, Игорёк пел ему дифирамбы, Толик одобрительно хлопал по плечу, Лисицын не ворчал, вот уж чудо из чудес, Леночка ласково улыбалась, подкармливала домашними пирожками, и даже сисадмин соизволил проснуться настолько, чтобы отметить, что в словах приблудного студента есть толк.

Любой руководитель отдела не нарадовался бы на такого сотрудника, Макс же едва на стену не лез от тоски.

Ни улыбки, ни слова, ни рукопожатия, ни объятий, ни, само собой, сладкого, жгучего, быстрого, жёсткого, неторопливого, нежного, никакого... Вот только по телу Серого Макс скучал ничуть не больше, чем по самому Серому, включая его идиотские шуточки, подколки и смешки. И ядовито-лимонного свитера Максу не хватало, и драных джинсов, и армейских ботинок... Максу не хватало Серого всего, целиком. 

И ведь знакомы с первого курса в институте, давно должны бы надоесть друг другу, а тошно так, как не было, когда эту бестолочь, вылетевшую из-за несданного черчения в первую же сессию, забрали в армию служить и защищать, и они не виделись почти два года. Зато последние шесть лет практически не расставались: сначала жили в одной комнате в институтской общаге, потом, когда третий стал крайне мешающим лишним, сняли двушку в хрущёвке на двоих. Вторая комната сразу же превратилась в кабинет — скрипучий диванчик да столы, заставленные техникой. А спать они стали вместе в вытянутой, как пенал, спальне, на полуторной кровати, которую им, двум, немаленьким, в общем-то, ребятам, вполне хватало для безоблачного счастья. 

Что они вместе, никто не знал. В институте их разводила разница в три курса, потом Макс пошёл работать. Друзей-приятелей Серому хватало, а Максу хватало Серого — и хорошо бы, чтобы и дальше продолжалось так же. А тут — сюрприз-сюрприз! 

Макс и не думал, что настолько привязался. Нет, замечал, конечно, за собой, но до последнего не хотел верить, как сильно влип, до конца не понимал, как зависим, как больно будет, когда рухнет всё.

Теперь, как ни взгляни, понятно: дело — совсем дрянь. 

Макс знал, что поступил правильно. И он же поступил, несомненно, тупо. Решить, что делать дальше, у него никак не получалось. Оставить всё, как есть, — верней всего, вот только Макс не знал, как это выдержать. Ситуация невыносима — если описывать её одним словом. А если выражаться поточней и поцветистей, то только трёхэтажным матом.

Вечером в четверг Макс впервые ушёл с работы раньше оставшихся креативить Серого и Игорька. Смотреть на них сил не хватало, притворяться, что работа кипит, — тоже. Делать что-то мало-мальски стоящее Макс не мог всю неделю. Он не прохлаждался, нет, но результаты не радовали: в голове мыслям о работе места не хватало. Изменений к лучшему в ближайшие два месяца не предвиделось, а сидеть, переживая и пережёвывая, и прислушиваться к каждому шороху — нет, это уже никуда не годится. 

Ехать в тёмную, стылую квартиру не хотелось: выручил супермаркет. Макс гулял с тележкой между бесконечных полок часа два, не меньше, набрал еды и всякой ерунды на недели, если не на месяцы вперёд. Потом ему пришло в голову заглянуть в кафешку, там он и остался пережёвывать тошнотворные воспоминания и неудобоваримые предположения под негромкие разговоры незнакомых людей, тихую музыку, кофе, апельсиновый сок и бутерброд с красной рыбой. 

Еда не лезла в горло, любимый апельсиновый сок своим жизнерадостным цветом напоминал о стикере на холодильнике, только эспрессо, чёрный и отчаянно горький, Макс выпил до дна. Когда столик невдалеке заняла сладкая парочка, он сбежал. Красивая девушка, симпатичный парень, а Макс предпочёл бы в соседи столетнего старичка или толстую тётку, только б не думать, какой он лопух, и что могло бы быть, если б как прежде, и что, возможно, уже есть — на работе, в большом кабинете, в окно которого сквозь закрытые жалюзи пробивается электрический свет.

Предчувствия не обманули: жалюзи были закрыты, сквозь них пробивался свет, и, если хорошо присмотреться, там, за окном, виднелось движение неясных теней. 

Задержаться на работе, доделать, что не успел, или торопливо записывать строчку за строчкой пришедшие под конец дня идеи — нормальное, обычное дело. В семнадцать тридцать выходить с проходной Максу практически никогда не удавалось. Сегодня вот вымелся только в девять. Но сейчас не девять и даже не десять, часы на приборной панели показывали далеко за одиннадцать. 

Идти разбираться? Выставить себя перед заработавшимися парнями ревнивым кретином? Подставиться самому и Серого подставить, если ничего такого там нет? А если есть? Если всё же есть? И те шесть лет для Серого — всего лишь шесть лет вполне удобной и комфортной жизни, но не значат ничего особенного?

Свет в «родных» окнах на третьем этаже горел, на часах мигали четыре нуля, апельсиновый сок активно просился обратно, когда Макс повернул ключ в зажигании и выехал из-под знака «Остановка запрещена». 

Дома, бросив пакеты с едой в коридоре, он сунулся на кухню. Ещё кофе? Кофе не помог. Коньяк с кофе пошёл лучше, коньяк без кофе — вообще хорошо.

Утром руки тряслись не на шутку — Макс не спал ни минуты, бутылка опустела к четырём, в шесть тридцать из золотистой пачки он высыпал последнюю ложку чёрного порошка, дождался, пока вода вскипела, и выпил горький и едкий, щиплющий язык кипяток, морщась от впервые в жизни показавшегося отвратительным вкуса.

Глаза пришлось закапать чем-то из аптечки, чтобы убрать красноту, как у кролика-альбиноса. После контрастного душа полегчало конкретно, Макс даже смог нормально одеться, не забыв про пятничное совещание у директора: белая рубашка, серый костюм, тёмно-красный галстук, подаренный ему Сергеем года два назад.

Про Серого Макс уже думать не мог — тошнило, как и от кофе, но выбранный галстук он всё же надел, добавил запонки и булавку. Немного шатало, но это временно — сейчас пройтись по просыпающемуся городу, по прохладе, ветром из головы всю дурь выдует. Полчаса — и на работе. День пережить — и помереть от тоски на выходных.

Отличные планы!


	3. Основная часть. Информационно-технический аспект

Невероятный случай — девять утра, а начальства на работе нет, не доносится из полутёмной норы ни торопливого шуршания бумаг, ни стука клавиш, ни скупых и резких ответов собеседникам, и ни одного высокомерно-злобного взгляда в спину Сергей ещё не получил.

Он оглянулся на входную дверь уже, наверное, в десятый раз, когда припозднившееся чудо явилось народу. Посмотреть было на что — Макс вырядился, как на свадьбу. Так и хотелось издать восхищённый присвист и заржать, услышав в ответ самодовольное: «Теперь я так буду ходить всегда!»

Чёрт! Тело отреагировало предсказуемо, заставив пожалеть о получивших временную отставку растянутых джинсах. 

Но отутюженному, с иголочки виду «любимого» начальника никто не удивился, даже странно.

Макс вяло кивнул в ответ на дежурные приветствия сотрудников и со скоростью полудохлой черепахи побрёл в свою конуру. Чуть дёрганные и в то же время явно заторможенные движения — Макс будто и не шёл, он плыл, словно оживший воздушный шар, стремящийся, но опасающийся взлететь и потому цепляющийся на пути за абсолютно все края столов и стульев. 

Сергей вызверился моментально. 

Так Макс двигался лишь по одной причине — когда полностью выдыхался. И до сих пор это бывало с ним только в двух случаях... Что с ним? Он пил? Потому что если перетрахался... 

Шум упавшего чего-то, донесшийся из кабинета, и прозвучавшее вслед за ним запинающееся, медленное-медленное, как у заспанного эстонца, проклятье Сергея немного успокоили. Да, Макс пил, по голосу всё слышно. Вот только если он пил не один... Нет, причину номер два сбрасывать со счетов нельзя.

Пьяный Макс — это семьдесят килограммов доступного любому желающему сексапила. Сергей помнил, как уговорил-таки активно отбрыкивающегося Макса, взял измором, вызвал на слабо, на спор выпить всего-то по два литра пива на нос, и как того развезло, и что он ляпал своим языком, и что вытворял им после, с каким видом и чувствами... У пивного ларька пришлось за него драться, зато потом, дома, им было и правда хорошо, даже очень, очень хорошо и горячо. Но с Макса пришлось взять клятву, что с этого дня пить он будет только и исключительно в компании Сергея и никого другого.

Обещанию Макса можно было верить, как себе. То есть до сегодняшнего дня Сергей так считал.

Он вновь оглянулся на дверь в кабинет Макса — на этот раз у него свалилось что-то хрупкое, звон осколков услышали все. Не выспавшийся (а нечего до часу ночи на работе торчать) Игорёк зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, как девчонка, и буркнул:

— Вот у кого ночка удалась. Буянит, давно такого не бывало.

Две мысли: про удавшуюся — с кем?! — ночь накануне и про то, а как давно это «давно» было, заставили Сергея вскочить с места.

«Убью», — легко сказать. Неподъёмным грузом давила на плечи необходимость сдержаться и не вспылить, не разораться, требуя ответа у предполагаемого виновника, не начать с жаром выпытывать подробности у посторонних, сохранить тайну их отношений. 

Но оставить всё, как есть, невозможно. Без ответа — за ценой он не постоит — Сергей просто не выдержит. Плевать на гордость, на то, как смешно и глупо он будет выглядеть! Он всего лишь спросит. Макс, что бы он там себе не думал, врать не умеет. Всё сразу станет ясно.

Но выполнить решение Сергей не успел.

— Да-а... — мечтательно вздохнула Леночка. — Наконец-то, а то я уже беспокоиться начала: и куда это приятель нашей вредины запропастился?

Толик фыркнул, выуживая пирожок из промасленного пакета.

— Ты ещё скажи, что волновалась, ночи не спала.

— И скажу!

Леночка строго нахмурилась, но тут же опомнилась и заулыбалась, разглаживая невидимые морщинки на лбу и сверкая ужасающе-длинными искусно разукрашенными когтями... э-э... ногтями. 

— Вторую неделю наш милый босс без улыбки, а мы страдаем по уши в работе. Да что там мы? Я страдаю, я! И дополнительные расходы — маникюр пришлось делать второй раз, лак от перебирания бумажек в архиве весь истёрся. А если б у Максима Леонидовича всё было дома хорошо, то он бы и не вспомнил, что папки с отчётами за прошлый квартал не подшиты, и не вздрючил этой пакостью меня.

— Он бы и так вспомнил, — лениво протянул Игорёк, меланхолично отбивающий по краю стола лёгкий мотивчик.

— А вот и нет. О такой гадости он вспоминает, только когда свои бумажки перебирает, а перебирает он их, только поссорившись со своим парнем.

— Ну что ты ляпаешь, а? Ну что ты несёшь, а? Не знаешь ничего, а предполагаешь так уверенно, словно свечку держала, — Лисицын махнул испачканной в тонере ладонью перед носом отшатнувшейся Леночки. — Ты головой думай, а! Видишь, человек аж позеленел весь? Ещё решит, что ты _точно_ знаешь, что говоришь.

Позеленевшим, по мнению Лисицына, казался Сергей. Именно в его сторону ткнулся почерневший от краски палец.

— Вы это о чём?

Игорёк тут же нахмурился.

— А что? Ты из этих, что ли?

— Из каких?

Ответила ему Леночка:

— Максим Леонидыч — придирчивая вредина, но человек хороший. И с кем он спит, нас не волнует! И тебя, Серёжа, не волнует тоже! Не вздумай кривить нос в его сторону, понял? А меня меньше слушай, я, бывает, и сама не знаю, что говорю!

Она отвернулась от всех, уставилась в погасший монитор. Её завитые рыжие волосы словно бы потускнели, а плечи огорчённо опустились.

— Молодец, милая, — пробасил Толик. — Молодец. Болтун — находка для шпиона, все дела.

Леночка заметно поёжилась, но промолчала. Монитор её компьютера вспыхнул, экран отобразил парочку страстно обнимающихся рисованных зайцев. 

Игорь дёрнул Сергея за руку, заставил сесть.

— Слушай...

Сергей хмыкнул невесёлым мыслям: так они знают, и весь этот концерт, что Макс устроил — абсолютно зря. Нет, ну замечательно, а. Замечательно! 

Хотелось подняться во весь рост и объяснить всему миру, как он не прав.

Игорь заговорил вполголоса, отвлекая Сергея от неприятных мыслей ещё более неприятными словами:

— Я знаю, это противно, но ты мог бы придержать отношение к таким делам при себе?

— Противно?

— А что, нет? — Игорёк пару раз подёргал золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце. — Ты просто помалкивай и всё. Зачем человеку жизнь портить? Это касается только его и Александра Константиновича, а нас всех — нет.

— ...чего?

— Что слышал.

Сергей слышал. То есть ему казалось, что он слышал. Бешенство закрутилось в душе искристым смерчем. В ушах загудело.

— Ты уверен?

— Ой, ну перестань, а? — Игорь скривился. — Когда прошлой осенью Волков ушёл, Константинович поставил на его место не меня, не Толика, не Лисицу — а этот вообще работает здесь с первого дня, как завод открылся. Пара совещаний до поздней ночи по пятницам и без году неделя бывший студент выбивается в начальники. Тебе ещё что-то не ясно? Ещё что-то надо объяснять?

Сергею кристально ясно стало всё. Он сбросил ладонь Головко со своего рукава и встал.

Лисицын корпел в углу над принтером, Леночка лихорадочно стучала по клавишам — видно, письмо пишет, программу так не ваяют, Толик шуршал пакетом с пирожками, сисадмин притопывал неслышимой мелодии в наушниках, листая толстый справочник.

— Я сейчас, — Сергей через силу улыбнулся оглянувшейся на него Леночке. — Мне только кое-что спросить по учебному плану...

— Не лезь к нему, — буркнул Игорёк. — Потерпи с вопросами. Сегодня пятница, ему не до тебя. 

— Угу, — подтвердил жующий Толик. — Оставь человека в покое, а он оставит нас.

Лисицын тоже что-то проворчал, но Сергей его уже не слышал. Он закрывал за собой дверь в маленький кабинет, пытаясь не расплескать поднявшиеся в душе раздражение, обиду, злость, подозрения, почти уверенность, отчаяние и гнев.

Максим лишь скользнул по нему невидящим взглядом.

— Вы что-то хотели?

Хрипловатый голос, лицо уставшее, расслабленное, чрезмерно аккуратный, ухоженный, даже шикарный вид. Сергей и не заметил, как навис над Максом, как потянул носом воздух с привычным запахом, разбавленным нотами алкоголя, кофе, мятной жевательной резинки, дорогого одеколона. 

Подарок шефа на Новый год — чрезвычайно дорогой, роскошный. Сергея обожгло воспоминание о собственных словах: «А тебе и вправду подходит. Твой шеф неплохо тебя знает...» 

Какой же он дурак, кретин безмозглый!

Макс захлопал ресницами, потом вдруг опустил взгляд, щёки чуть порозовели.

— Отпусти.

Просьба резанула и смыслом, и абсурдностью. Только потом Сергей ощутил гладкую ткань летнего костюма под пальцами. Он и не заметил, что схватил Макса за плечи, прижимая его к спинке кресла.

— Куда так вырядился?

Из сотни-другой вопросов почему-то на поверхность выскользнул тот, ответ на который Сергей знал. Остальные толпились в проходе, мешали друг другу, но Сергей не спешил — он задаст их все, вытянет ответы, даже если ему придётся порвать эти плотно сжатые губы.

— Совещание в десять... Серый, отпусти, что ты творишь?

В дверь постучали. Сергей убрал руки, а при виде заглянувшей внутрь Леночки шагнул назад и прислонился к стене.

— Звонила Ольга, просила напомнить про месячный отчёт.

— Я помню, спасибо.

Мигом опустевшее кресло отъехало вбок, врезалось краем в тумбочку, внутри неё что-то нерешительно звякнуло и затихло.

— Подождите, Елена Аркадьевна, не спешите так, — заговорил Макс торопливо. — Я хотел бы обсудить с вами... Хотя лучше на вашем рабочем месте...

Он вышел за дверь, болтая с Леночкой. Сергей так и остался стоять у стены, а когда догадался последовать за ними, Макса в кабинете уже не было.

Леночка обвиняющим тоном спросила:

— Что ты ему сказал? На нём же лица нет!

— Где он?

Никто ему не ответил.

Макс нашёлся в туалете. Вода журчащей струйкой текла в сложенные чашей ладони, переливалась, сбегала вниз.

Сначала прозвучал звонкий щелчок, потом Сергей понял, что это он закрыл дверь на задвижку.

— Это не может подождать до вечера? — не спросил, а именно что процедил Макс холодным равнодушным тоном.

И тут чаша терпения Сергея переполнилась.


	4. Основная часть. Разработка программного модуля

Он впечатал Макса в стенку у белоснежных электросушилок, встряхнул за плечи так, что зубы клацнули.

Недоуменный и невинный — чёрт! — взгляд, доставшийся в ответ, только подстегнул к дальнейшим действиям. 

Тело Макса ощущалось под руками каким-то не таким, непривычно расслабленным и безвольным. Ему словно бы было тяжело двигаться, он даже толком не сопротивлялся, только неловко взмахнул рукой, поймать которую оказалось более чем легко. Сергей сжал тонкое, как у девушки, запястье и потянул холодную мокрую ладонь вверх, заставляя Макса вытянуться у стены в струнку, практически повиснуть на одной руке.

— Ты что-о... — завершилось серией приглушённых «о». 

Его рот оказался податливым, как и тело, и, опять-таки, не таким, как следует. Алкоголь, горечь, сухость и сам Макс смешались в невероятно притягательный коктейль, и Сергей с огромным наслаждением его выпил. Макс вяло дёргался, постанывал негромко и упорно не отвечал. Другой рукой он пытался оттолкнуть от себя Сергея, но попытки казались слабыми, словно сопротивлялся не взрослый мужик, а немощный котёнок.

И пищал он так же, как котёнок, прямо-таки мяукал в рот Сергея, едва слышно стонал и пытался отвернуть уже слегка порозовевшее лицо. Без толку.

Точнее, толк был, только явно не тот, на который Макс рассчитывал: перед глазами Сергея уже кружились белые пятна, возбуждение зашкаливало, а вялое, беспомощное сопротивление только подстёгивало невыносимо острое желание взять его тут же, подтвердить свои права, напомнить, кто в доме хозяин.

Эта игра нравилась им обоим. Сергей всегда заводился с полуоборота, когда Макс с нескрываемым желанием и вызовом, сверкающим в серых глазах, цедил тягучее жаркое «нет», обещающее так много удовольствий. Столкновение не казалось, оно и было жёсткой схваткой, удары нешуточными, а наслаждение от долгой возни, от очередного покорения «впервые» сопротивляющегося сильного тела — бесконечно острым. Такая прелюдия точно стоила не меньше финала — яростного, животного, грубого, отличающегося от обычного, как взрыв гейзера от купания в горячем источнике.

«Он это только для виду», — твёрдо сказал себе Сергей, когда Макс в очередной раз попытался вякнуть что-то недовольно-нечленораздельное. 

Лучше бы Макс вообще молчал. Может, тогда Сергей и смог бы сдержаться, но не в его силах было устоять против слабых толчков ладони в грудь, беспомощной дрожи тела, задыхающихся всхлипов и изредка вырывающихся стонов. Нет, у Сергея не было ни единого шанса. В их паре терпением отличался не он, а Максим. 

Сергей кусал его губы и ласкал язык, шарил одной рукой под отвратительно скользкой одеждой с неудобными, тугими пуговицами, а второй удерживал у стены, не давал вырываться. С каждой минутой сопротивление становилось всё тише, всё незаметнее.

Но стоило оставить его рот в покое, как Макс залепетал:

— Нет, ты чего... Не надо, слышишь? Остановись, Серый, я прошу тебя, остановись...

Растерянность, слабость и словечко «прошу» завели Сергея ещё больше — хотя куда уже больше?

Макс всё ещё сдавленно бормотал свои «нет», когда треклятая молния наконец поддалась и деловито прожужжала, а брюки скользнули по стройным ногам вниз. Замолчать его заставила только рука Сергея, сжавшего вялый, но это ведь только пока, член.

— Ах-х-х...

Продолжая ласкать дрожащую под губами, языком и зубами шею, Сергей довольно хмыкнул: «ах» Макса — это всегда белый флаг, только он и нужен, и важен, остальное — не более чем маскировка.

Теперь удерживать его пришлось по другой причине: резко ослабевший, сдавшийся, он вдруг как-то резко осел, явно пытаясь сползти на пол по гладкой, холодной стене. Но пугливые, задыхающиеся «не надо, остановись» продолжали звучать даже сейчас.

— Заткнись, — приказал Сергей и повернул Макса лицом к стене, прижался к нему сзади.

Ещё одно долгое «ах-х-х...» подсказало, что делает Сергей всё совершенно верно. 

Презерватив нашёлся в заднем кармане брюк, а вот смазки не было. Но не останавливаться же. Только не тогда, когда Макс наконец перестал строить из себя неизвестно кого и послушно прогнулся в пояснице, подставился, как девчонка, которой он и есть, и был, и будет, и ныне, и присно, и во веки... Нет, столько Сергею не утерпеть.

— Вот так, солнце, — прошептал он, пристраиваясь сзади, проводя рукой между половинок упругой задницы. 

Сжавшееся отверстие показалось ему невозможно маленьким. Дрожащий под руками Макс — нервным девственником, что уже многие годы было слишком далеко от правды во всех смыслах и позах.

— Остановись! Сергей, слышишь? Остановись, отпусти! — голос у Макса прорезался в совершенно не подходящий момент.

— Замолчи. Тужься, — оборвал болтовню Сергей и плюнул в ладонь. Этого должно хватить, иначе...

Что «иначе», Сергей не знал и знать не хотел.

— Нет!

Он толкнулся вперёд. Узкая, тугая дырка сжала головку до боли плотно. Так, что в голове тут же вспыхнул ответ на так и не заданный вопрос: ни с кем ни сегодня, ни последние дни Макс не трахался... только если не снизу. Но сверху, чтоб он там не болтал, ему не слишком-то нравилось. 

Сергей толкался всё глубже, удерживал Макса за бёдра, натягивал его на себя. Руки Макса скользили по стене. Побелевшие пальцы безуспешно пытались ухватиться за скользкую керамическую плитку, дрожали напряжённые, словно бы сведённые плечи, тишину наполняло хриплое дыхание... В момент внезапного просветления Сергей заставил себя остановиться и медленно провёл языком по взмокшему затылку.

— Я... — говорить становилось всё сложнее, яйца тяжелели, член ныл, втрахать в Макса душу, попутно вывернув его наизнанку, хотелось уже нестерпимо. — Я... Ты... Ответь мне, чёрт!

А в ответ — молчание и тяжелое громкое дыхание. 

Больше терпеть Сергей не мог. Он ворвался одним толчком, погрузился на всю плотно охватившую его длину. И, как и всегда, это было ошеломляюще прекрасно.

На миг ему показалось, что Макса трясёт, больше того — он скулит. Так, что ли? Или все же и правда показалось?

В любом случае — поздно. 

Резинка мешала, смазывала ощущения. Всё не то, всё абсолютно не так, но по-другому здесь и сейчас — ещё унизительней, а этого для Макса Сергей не хотел. Он только стремился взять, что не давалось так долго, хотел напомнить, кто здесь главный, кто кому принадлежит, хотел пометить. Укусами — сейчас нельзя. Собой, своим запахом — тоже нельзя. Оставалось только болью. 

Последней оказалось предостаточно для них обоих.

Макс сопротивлялся, сжимался, весь дрожал. И эти его едва слышные стоны...

Сергей не мог остановиться, не мог, и точка.

Он толкался вперёд, хотя происходящее ему нравилось ничуть не больше, чем Максу. Хотелось по-другому: на кровати, без резинки, наполнить своей спермой и строптивый рот, и задницу, размазать по коже, связать, оставить так надолго, и трахать, трахать, трахать, не переставая, столько дней и ночей, чтоб и думать забыл о других, вот же сучка!

Воспоминание о директоре, ждущем любовника в десять, — как налетевший шквальный ветер, подтолкнуло в спину, придало сил.

Сергей вбивался напористо, жестоко и не останавливался, пока не победил.

Его шелковистая на ощупь, тёплая победа крепла и росла с каждым толчком, наливалась возбуждением и кровью, пахла потом и смазкой — вкусной, такой вкусной, тающей на языке, как конфета.

Сергей сладкого не любил, вкус Макса ему нравился куда больше любого шоколада, да и вообще — чего угодно другого.

И сам Макс с его волшебным вкусом и мерзким характером нравился ему много больше, чем другие, в тысячи раз больше, чем все.

А здесь и сейчас — и подавно...

Наконец Макс сам подался назад — коротко, словно для пробы, а потом ещё и ещё, пока не стал отвечать при каждом толчке. Член входил всё легче, всё стало вдруг проще, от сердца отлегло, и Сергей принялся искать верный угол: в этой позе, у стены, им обоим было не слишком удобно, но хороший охотник без добычи не останется даже в пустыне.

Макс вдруг выгнулся, зашипел рассерженной гадюкой... О, да, детка! Бинго! А теперь повторим наш успех!

О «нет, не надо, стоп, да больно же, чёрт...» забыть так удивительно легко, когда тот же голос хрипит: «Давай, быстрей, ещё, ещё, чёрт, ну давай же...»

Сергей не выдержал сложной гонки первым: дорога тяжёлая, жутко скользит и заносит, тормоза в какой-то момент отказали, и он финишировал под визг лопающихся от напряжения перегретых шин. Ощущения — как падение в кювет — сорвали голову с плеч напрочь. Вкус у победы оказался пьянящий, голова закружилась, на губах стало солоно, чуть позже — горько.

Отсосать любовнику в туалете — банальней и пошлей не придумаешь. Сергей решил: пофиг. 

Он опустился на колени перед привалившимся к стене Максом, ткнулся лбом в ходящий ходуном бледный живот, неторопливо потёрся щекой о мягкие светлые волосы в паху, влажный и твёрдый член, взял его в рот. 

Макс вкусный. Вкусный он всегда, а сегодня ещё и горячий, и горький, как двойное эспрессо. И даже кружащиеся внутри отголоски оргазма, не мешали Сергею с предвкушением, жадно пытаться его досуха выпить. 

Вот только длилось всё это чересчур долго, Макс всё не кончал, а челюсть уже затекла, как и колени, и Сергей начал уставать. Он пощекотал щель языком, несколько раз перекатил тугие яички в руке, поработал рукой, сжав её чуть сильнее, как всегда нравилось Максу, но тот, продолжая демонстрировать полную боевую готовность, невербальной команде: «Пли!» — не подчинялся. Только дрожал и трясся, как взведённая до предела пружина. 

Да что за чёрт? 

Голый живот Макса содрогался, бёдра приходилось удерживать, блестящий от слюны стоящий по стойке смирно член напрягался — красота, да и только, но бестолковая. Даже страшно.

— Ноги раздвинь, — свой голос Сергей едва узнал в прозвучавшем сипении, но Макс его понял, послушался беспрекословно.

Сергей скользнул ладонью по поджавшимся яичкам, потянулся пальцами к анусу — и тут Макс дёрнулся, словно пытаясь сбежать, его ноги заметно задрожали. Сергей взглянул вверх: закушенные губы, капли пота на лбу, слипшиеся, сейчас кажущиеся тёмными пряди коротких волос, зажмуренные глаза, следы слёз, на лице написана отчаянная мука, никакой игры, дыхание рваное, частое, грудь и живот резко поднимаются и опускаются, одежда растрепанная, висит на локтях на одном честном слове. 

Если бы Сергей не кончил только что, то у него бы немедленно встало. 

Настолько соблазнительное чудо надо бы ласкать не только руками и языком, но что уж тут поделаешь... Ноги Макса остались разведёнными, и Сергей аккуратно толкнулся двумя пальцами внутрь. Лёгкий контент, быстрый поиск. Сергей ритмично задвигал ладонью, кончики пальцев заскользили по разгорячённому-гладкому-нежному. Тут главное — не увлекаться и сильно не нажимать, не трахать пальцами, а ласкать. И всё будет... Ведь будет? Да, ну наконец-таки, да!

Как Макс не зажимал рот кулаком, крик (а практически — вой, поднявший самолюбие Сергея до невиданных высот) сдержать не удалось. Хорошо хоть в конце коридора только архив и склад с хламом, прислушиваться здесь некому... Да и плевать на всё. Честно, сейчас на всё абсолютно плевать! 

Вкус у спермы — горький, сама она вязкая. Сергей выдоил всё до последней капли, до последнего тягучего всхлипа. Насаженный на его пальцы Макс задёргался, попытался уйти от прикосновений, и Сергей его отпустил.

Надо бы избавиться от презерватива, вымыть руки, а он всё медлил, так и сидел у ног Максима, смотрел в его лицо, такое открытое сейчас, ранимое, и понимал, что спрашивать ни о чём не будет. Позже.

Стекающая в раковину вода оказалось чуть розовой. Что-то было не так. Что-то пошло совершенно не так.

— Я порвал тебя. Почему ты молчал?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Макс не молчал, Сергей это помнил прекрасно, а в голове всё равно не укладывалось: да не мог он этого сделать! Но он это сделал. Как это с ними произошло?

Сергей протянул руку, попытался прикоснуться, но Максим неловко отшатнулся. Лицо его исказилось, как от...

Больно. Чёрт, это ужасно больно!

— Не сильно, ерунда, выживу. Не думай об этом.

«Успокоил, называется! А почему тогда прячешь взгляд? Почему не орёшь?! Вот же чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!»

Из кабинки туалета Макс вышел только через несколько минут. Они показались Сергею вечностью. Банально? Плевать, не до красивых сравнений! За эту вечность из тягучих, как часы, секунд Сергей успел накрутить себя по полной, почти уничтожил, избил словами безжалостно, как ногами в армейских ботинках.

В такой ситуации он предпочел бы быть «обиженной» стороной. Как признать, что перегнул палку, а точнее, вставил её чересчур грубо? Но так и есть, так уже случилось, и это не изменишь. И что ему с этим делать? Идей нет. А на языке всё ещё чувствуется привкус горечи и Макса. 

А ведь он его изнасиловал... Не-е-ет, не то что бы... Но он ведь хотел совсем не этого! 

Себе нельзя врать. Он хотел. Он взял. А значит, ему и отвечать за то, что сделал.

Попытки оправдаться тем, что ему понравилось, он кончил, здесь никого не спасут. Да, Макс любит пожёстче, но не настолько же, чёрт! Не настолько!

Сергею хотелось носиться вокруг Макса кругами, заглядывать ему в лицо, в глаза. А он не мог. Он не мог приблизиться, не мог коснуться, не мог обнять, прижаться губами, притвориться — всё хорошо, всё, как и было.

А вот Макс выглядел и вёл себя, как обычно. Торопливо пригладил волосы влажными руками, причесался, перевязал галстук, даже спрятал наливающийся на левом запястье синяк под снятыми с правой руки часами.

Вот так взглянешь и не скажешь, что случилось с ним всего несколько минут назад.

— Я... — начал было Сергей. Что сейчас говорить, он не имел понятия, но и молчать не мог.

Макс ответил, как отрезал:

— Позже поговорим.

Он взглянул на часы, кивнул своим мыслям. 

— Подожди здесь ещё минут пять-десять, хорошо? Никто не должен...

— Они знают.

Слова Сергея догнали Макса в дверях. Он словно задеревенел весь, даже голову поворачивал медленно-медленно, будто шея отказывалась сгибаться. 

— О чём?

«Обо всём», — ответ слишком короток для того, чьи забывшиеся в этом кошмаре подозрения вдруг всплыли наверх, будто глубинные бомбы. 

Ну и пусть летит всё к чертям! 

— О том, что девушками ты не интересуешься и никогда интересоваться не будешь. О том, по какой причине ты так легко и просто взлетел наверх. О Константиновиче, Максим, и ваших с ним пятничных «совещаниях».

— Откуда?

«Макс не возражает», — понял вдруг Сергей. Раздумывать стало не о чем, всё ведь понятно, вопросы иссякли, а мыльный пузырь глупых надежд в одно мгновение лопнул.

— Ты поэтому так...

Максим ещё что-то спросил, но Сергей не слышал. 

Смешно. Максу он порвал задницу, в ответ тот порвал ему сердце. Равноценный обмен? Глядя на закушенные губы Макса, его застывшее, перекошенное от боли лицо, Сергей вдруг подумал, что да — обмен равноценный. Большего сердце такого придурка, как он, и не стоит.

— Мы поговорим позже, — повторил Макс ещё раз. — Эй, ты слышишь меня? Ты меня понял?

Сергей ухмыльнулся, но Макс не отреагировал на вызов, только кивнул.

— Хорошо. 

Макс выглядел сосредоточенным, спокойным и собранным. Это и понятно: появилась новая цель, и он уже весь в планах, как на кратчайшем пути к грядущей победе преодолеть максимальное число преград минимальными средствами.

Сергею вдруг стало холодно.

— А пока я скажу, что бабьим сказкам верить надо меньше. Особенно если потчуют ими такие, как Лисицын. Это ведь он тебе сказал? 

— Нет.

— Вот как... — Макс изменился в лице, губы растянулись в злую ухмылку. — Ладно, сейчас это неважно. Позже поговорим.

Дверь за ним тихо закрылась. Сергей бы предпочел, чтоб она хлопнула с оглушительным треском, но Макс всего лишь прикрыл её, так же спокойно и методично, как делал всё и всегда.

Вот он бы ни за что не позволил себе так сорваться.

На душе у Сергея скреблись и гадили сотни чёрных котов.


	5. Основная часть. Внедрение и тестирование программного модуля

Самым жутким испытанием для Сергея было ждать. 

Так он ждал дембеля, помирая от скуки, военной формы, приказов и ходьбы строем. Прыгать с парашютом, драться и ходить в баню с парнями ему нравилось, а как же иначе, но остальное...

В школе, а потом и в институте, он ненавидел уроки, которые другие любили, все эти истории, биологии, этики, философии да литературы. Математика нравилась, как и физика, химия, программирование, робототехника — там можно было хоть чем-то занять тягучее время до чётко обещанной позже свободы.

Теперь Сергей ждал возвращения Максима с совещания. И, честно, даже приближения дембеля он жаждал меньше, чем увидеть, как вот прямо сейчас отворяется дверь и в неё входит Макс. И входит, желательно, обычным своим шагом, не кривясь и не морщась.

Упрямая дверь так и не открылась, не поддалась ни одной из сотни попыток просверлить её взглядом. Сергей устало отвернулся к окну. 

Вновь всплыло воспоминание, как Макс — прихрамывая! — уходил к большому боссу (шесть часов и двадцать пять минут назад, да что ж такое, а!) и его поджатые губы, морщинку в центре лба, слишком бледные пальцы, сжимающие красную кожаную папку. 

И всё же Макс, несмотря на бледность, в этом своём сером костюмчике, белой рубашечке, галстуке и итальянских туфлях смотрелся отлично. Настолько, что Сергей на месте директора не удержался бы точно и такого подчинённого на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, да хоть на пол, да на что угодно, запросто бы завалил.

Но Макс сказал: нет, этого не было. А Максу Сергей верил. Вот только вера ещё больше отягощала его вину.

Противней всего, что вина Сергея вкусно пахла, была нежной, податливой, страстной, горячей. За эти часы он прокрутил в памяти случившееся не меньше дюжины раз, и каждый из них ему становилось всё жарче. Он бы солгал, сказав, что сожалеет. Нет, он не жалел, ни капли, ни о чем, кроме того, что не растянул Макса, как следует, что поспешил в самом начале.

До конца рабочего дня оставалось всего ничего. 

Леночка уже четверть часа как крутилась перед зеркалом, Толик с сисадмином и Игорьком со времени ухода Макса рубились в WoW, один Лисицын, плюющий с высокой колокольни как на наличие, так и на отсутствие начальства, хмурясь и ворча, ковырял страшно древний раздолбанный принтер. 

Сергею казалось, что ещё минута-другая, и он сорвётся, разнесёт здесь всё к чертям, дойдёт до кабинета директора, вырвет оттуда Макса, надо будет — вытащит из-под грузного мёртвого тела, по дороге кого-то обязательно придушит, отобьётся от всех, утащит добычу в пещеру, привалит вход камнем и больше никуда и никогда не отпустит.

Но между Максом и директором ничего не было. Ничего абсолютно. Макс так сказал, а Макс — это тот, кому можно верить.

Доверяй, но проверяй.

Сергей усмехнулся. Он проверил, расспросил осторожно, выяснил, откуда шли слухи, и успокоился окончательно. Домыслы, бабьи сплетни и отказ Макса танцевать на новогодней вечеринке с парочкой признанных красавиц — вот и весь результат изысканий.

— Ты идёшь?  
— Что застрял?  
— Давай, собирайся!

Задумавшийся Сергей оглянулся на расшумевшихся коллег. Все уже топтались у двери, один Лисицын заканчивал складывать в картонную коробку куски своего раритета, чтобы пристроить сверхценность на шкаф, для пущей надёжности прикрыв рекламной газеткой. Леночка щебетала с заглянувшей к ним секретаршей, компы мёртво молчали, тишина казалось оглушительной — сервер за всех не справлялся.

Сергей взглянул на часы.

— А начальство как же? — спросил он негромко.

Успевший надеть кожаный пиджак Игорёк весело загремел связкой ключей.

— Ты, Серёг, не переживай так за начальство. Оно у нас не маленькое, само справится. Как-то ж до тебя справлялось, сечёшь момент? И не задерживай народ, бегом собирайся, без тебя мы никуда не уйдём.

Попытка отговориться незаконченной программой не прокатила.

— Ой, ну не неси ерунду в терабайтах, — Толик заржал. — Какая может быть программа в ночь на субботу? Ты б решил поскорей, с одной сегодня будешь программировать или с двумя сразу, и вперёд, пока подходящие функции не разобрали. А то такому парню, как ты, программировать одной правой как-то совсем непристойно.

Леночка живо навела порядок на вверенной ей территории, Толик получил внушение и наряд вне очереди «к выполнению приступать!» из двух объёмистых и тяжёлых даже на вид хозяйственных сумок.

Из плотного дружеского окружения Сергей выбрался только у проходной.

— Ой, — вскрикнул он, хлопнув себя по лбу.

Ключи, протянутые охраннику Игорьком, Сергей перехватил в самый последний момент. 

— Телефон остался на зарядке, — признался он смущённо. — Я мигом, с’час вернусь... Э-э, нет, вы это, лучше не ждите, я там ещё почту гляну, может...

Что «может», он рассказывал уже на лестнице, бегом поднимаясь наверх и не оглядываясь. 

Макс не появился и через четверть часа, и через половину, и через сорок минут.

Сергей сидел в полутьме, окна загораживали плотные жалюзи, и клонящееся к западу солнце рисовало редкие оранжево-розовые полоски на противоположной стене, превращая кабинет в подобие золочёной клетки. 

Последние минуты ожидания Сергей ни о чём не думал. Он не мог. В голове было гулко и пусто. 

Когда дверь скрипнула, он встал. 

Макс ввалился внутрь, держась за косяк. Хлопнул дверью за собой — рука сорвалась. Он ухватился за стену и едва не сполз по ней вниз. Его пиджак был расстёгнут, ослабленный галстук болтался, ни папки в руках, ничего похожего. Пьяный в хлам, на ногах еле держится — понятно с первого взгляда.

Из темноты, стоя напротив окна, Сергей наблюдал за пошатывающимся Максом, упорно продвигающимся к своей конуре.

Кое-что эта картина ему напоминала.

Стул Леночки, за который Макс зацепился, отъехал в сторону, со стола Толика слетел шуршащий бумажный пакет, у рабочего места Лисицына он едва не свалился — но Сергей его поддержал, сграбастал в охапку и изо всех сил прижал к себе.

— Bardzo żałuje, lecz muszę już iść, — бормотал Макс невнятно, отчаянно и неловко вырываясь из крепких объятий. — Musi pan zaczekać do... Tak, wracam pojutrze, w poniedziałek.

Сергей развернул размахивающего руками Макса к себе лицом. Тот настороженно вглядывался в него, хлопая ресницами, и вдруг широко и радостно заулыбался. 

— А, то есть ты. Не признал... извини.

— Что так долго? — прошептал Сергей, притягивая к себе Макса, легко поглаживая его по спине.

— Константинович экономит на переводчике, — так же тихо ответил Макс. — Ненавижу, когда приезжают поляки. Ладно бы ещё только сидеть с ними, но сидеть и не пить — плохо для бизнеса, не по-русски, понимаешь?

— Ага.

— До чего же мне это надоело, ты даже не представляешь...

Сергей прислушивался к негромкому слегка заплетающемуся бормотанию Макса, прижимал его к себе всё ближе.

Похоже, как и всегда, выпив, Макс вовсе не собирался буянить. И выяснять отношения ему уже не хотелось. О том, что они поссорились, обо всём, что случилось, Макс, видно, забыл. Он ластился мартовским кошаком и негромко урчал от удовольствия. 

И это было так хорошо, так знакомо. Сергею захотелось от души поблагодарить приехавших именно сегодня поляков и скрягу-директора, не мелочащегося на выпивке.

Может, позже, проспавшись и всё осознав-вспомнив, Макс не будет слишком резок в решениях?

Тот довольно заворчал и запустил руки под пиджак Сергея. Ладони, как ледышки, но они довольно быстро согрелись, как и сам Сергей, ощущающий осторожные, ласковые прикосновения к груди, бокам, подмышкам и спине.

— Что, мой хороший? — прошептал Сергей на ухо.

Макс всхлипнул, потом громко икнул и тут же засмеялся.

— Так романтично.

Сергей проследил за рукой Макса, показывающей на изукрашенную красными полосками закатного солнца стену. Дверь оказалась чуть приоткрытой. Сергей отстранился, хотя Макс отпускать его не хотел.

— Я сейчас, совсем скоро, — пришлось пообещать это твёрдо.

Когда Сергей вернулся, Макс сидел на столе, по-детски размахивая ногами, и, запрокинув голову, разглядывал тени на потолке.

— Красиво, — серьёзно объяснил он, когда Сергей проследил за его взглядом.

Сергей его восторгов не разделял. Он уже нашёл в этой комнате нечто абсолютно привлекательное — и это не были ни пляшущие на потолке тени, ни стены с солнечно-оранжевыми полосами.

— Да, очень. Поедем домой?

Макс мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Вместе?

— Ну да.

— Я купил красной икры и той финской водки, помнишь? Тебя так долго не было...

Макс нахмурился, словно бы силясь вспомнить, и Сергей прижался к его губам нежным, практически целомудренным поцелуем. Пронесло. Макс тут же отвлёкся от неприятных воспоминаний. Он высунул язык и чуть лизнул Сергея в губы, приоткрыл рот, приглашая...

Иногда, как правило, для начала хорошо приложившись головой, Сергей думал, что Макс — это и не человек вовсе, а падший ангел, посланный на землю соблазнять... хм... таких же безбашенных грешников и отвязных чертей. Отказать столь любезному приглашению, он был не в силах.

Они целовались. Макс демонстрировал «Я — весь твой!», Сергей пытался сдержаться. Но это у него не слишком хорошо получалось — особенно плохо, когда Макс запустил руку в его брюки и захихикал, обнаружив нехилый такой отклик, полный воодушевления и крепких надежд.

Сергей застонал, отстраняясь, Макс нахмурился. 

— Ты чего?.. Иди ко мне, милый.

Чёрт.

«Милый» от Макса — это признание, что он уже совершенно не в себе, то есть ничегошеньки не соображает.

Сергей с трудом застегнул молнию. 

— Что же вы пили?

Перечень, выданный Максом, впечатлял разнообразием и отменным вкусом — если всё это не смешивать. 

— Завтра тебе будет очень плохо, — сообщил он Максу, воюющему с собственной рубашкой, раз уж одежда Сергея оказалась вне пределов досягаемости. Пуговицы не поддавались. Вытащить полы из штанов Максу удалось — кривовато, но получилось, а вот с пуговицами — нет, пальцы скользили и не справлялись. М-да, его почти трезвому голосу сразу не стоило доверять. 

Макс выругался по-польски. Но русская рубашка каких-то там малопонятных то ли кур, то ли коров не испугалась.

— Помоги.

— Ага, сейчас, — сообщил Сергей, приводя одежду Макса в порядок, подтягивая галстук и застегивая пиджак.

Вот так и получилось, что вниз к проходной они спустились, ступая одной на двоих парой ботинок.

Пройдя через пост, Сергей вернулся к охране.

Пётр Ефимов, как значилось на бейджике, с кривой ухмылкой посматривал на едва держащегося на ногах, цепляющегося за стенку Макса, но сразу посерьёзнел, увидев вытащенный Сергеем бумажник.

— Человек перебрал, ну с кем не бывает, а слухи пойдут, нехорошо, — сказал Сергей, протягивая деньги по ту сторону маленького окошка. — Ты ведь ничего не видел, Петя, да? Мы поняли друг друга?

Друг друга они поняли на отлично. 

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал им Пётр и даже придержал дверь перед Сергеем, вновь взвалившим Макса на плечо.

— Может, вызвать такси?

— Спасибо, мы за рулём.

Пётр только покачал головой и скрылся в своей будке.

— Безопасность превыше всего, — сообщил Сергей сонному Максу и пристегнул его ремнём. От дыхания стёкла начали запотевать, пришлось открыть окно. 

Солнце село, когда Сергей выехал со стоянки у завода. Макс мирно спал. И в этот конкретный момент жизнь Сергею казалась прекрасной.

Жаль только, что завтрашнее похмелье никак нельзя отменить для них обоих.


	6. Заключение

Стакан воды с двумя шипучими, а точнее, оглушительно шипящими, гремящими, шуршащими, в общем, поразительно шумными таблетками и последовавшие за ними четверть часа мордой в подушку в благословенной тишине и полумраке привели Макса в состояние, когда вспомнить своё имя, пол, семейное положение и домашний адрес стало практически осуществимой задачей.

«Максим Леонидович Солнцев, двадцать пять лет, холост, проживает по адресу..., работает..., учится..., ой, нет, уже не учится, только работает...» Быстродействие процессора, бултыхающегося в черепной коробке, оставляло желать много лучшего, кластеры последних записанных файлов перепутались, будто систему поразил вредоносный вирус... Ах да, верно, именно что вирус Макса и сразил: адская смесь из водок, вин, коньяков и ликёров всё ещё текла по венам вместо крови, мучила отчаянно гудящую и местами трещащую голову.

Но своё имя он всё-таки вспомнил — и то счастье.

Одеяло поползло вверх, накрыло озябшие плечи, кровать прогнулась, на лоб легла прохладная ладонь.

— Ну как ты?

Это Сергей, его запах, тепло, кончики мягких волос, щекочущие шею, щеку, ухо. Губы прижались к виску. Стало так хорошо, потом ещё лучше, прекрасно, практически идеально.

Макс сообщил своё мнение невнятным ворчаньем.

— Ну и отлично. Тогда ещё поспи.

Голос Серого словно нажал несуществующую кнопку «RESET». Макс взмахнул тяжёлыми ресницами и со счастливым вздохом погрузился в бесконечный поток из сверкающих нулей и единиц, ушёл в полную перезагрузку.

Пробуждение номер два было куда неприятнее. На будильнике деловито мигали зелёным пятнадцать тридцать один. Не верить электронике, как и собственному ощущению общей слабости и разбитости не получалось.

Завидев Серого, принесшего знакомый стакан со второй парой агрессивно-шуршащих таблеток, Макс попытался сесть на кровати. Не самое лучшее решение здорово коротнуло систему, болезненно-жгучие импульсы ринулись вниз по застывшему столбом позвоночнику, целясь и попадая в одну и ту же — пятую — точку.

Не выдержал внезапной атаки и рванул наружу мягкотелый «ой-к». Макс решительно перехватил дезертира, от усердия клацнув зубами — чёрт, до чего же стыдно! — но Серый реакцию успел отследить, и его лицо перекосилось, превращаясь в виноватую маску.

Нахмурившийся Макс забрал из замершей перед его носом руки стакан, хлебнул колющей нос взрывающимися пузырьками жидкости.

— Я... Ты... Мы... В общем, прости.

Рваная речь Серого прервалась таким горестным вздохом, что Макс едва не подавился шипучим лекарством.

Вообще-то, по глубочайшему убеждению Макса, это ему следовало извиняться. Это он свалял дурака, из-за него Серый сорвался, а теперь — что очевидно — переживает, чувствует себя последней скотиной.

Справедливость требовала вмешаться и прекратить поток абсурдных самобичеваний. Слова извинений не шли с языка в той, другой жизни. Сейчас, сиплые и хриплые, они беспрепятственно слетали с едва гнущихся губ:

— Это моя вина... Нет, ты послушай... Да подожди, говорю... Это я виноват...

Серый, понятое дело, с видением Макса не согласился. Упрашивающий, откровенно умоляющий о наказании, Сергей нёс такой бред, что Макс не выдержал, оборвал его резко и приложил матом — для кристальной ясности и наилучшего понимания. И понеслось: слово за слово, пара тычков, отброшенное одеяло, холодный пол под босыми ступнями, боль, растекающаяся по телу жадными толчками, коридор, шатающийся перед глазами, хлопок двери и...

Занятно, ведь минуту назад ругались, а что он Серому говорил, в памяти абсолютно не отложилось. Что-то обидное, злое и совершенно неуместное, — хотя это и так понятно.

Макс взглянул в зеркало над умывальником: м-да, эпичный видок. А Серый ещё лез целоваться. Он что, ослеп, что ли? Да и изо рта несёт, как из... 

Голова продолжала ныть не по-детски. Макс прижался горящим лбом к жгуче-холодному, но слишком быстро нагревшемуся стеклу.

Нет, честно, разве так годится? Это что, по-человечески? Ну почему он не может нормально с Серым поговорить, объяснить ему, что сожалеет, что не хотел... то есть так, как случилось, он не хотел точно! Почему вечно надо всё испортить?

Ведь Серый ничего плохого не имел в виду. Он только хотел помочь, потому и активно размахивал мускулистыми крыльями. А что они у него немаленькие, так у Серого содержание полностью соответствует здоровой и крепкой форме.

Это Макс по сравнению с ним — недомерок, и совести у него нет, и сердца. Что, разок промолчать было нельзя? Просто поблагодарить за дружескую заботу?

С такими мыслями и кучей предосторожностей Макс забрался в ванну, задёрнул цветастую шторку. Прохладный душ принёс подобие успокоения и телу, и перегруженным мозгам. Только задница продолжала неприятно ныть, и на фоне наступившего благополучия эта боль стала намного заметнее.

Макс осторожно, стараясь не поскользнуться на гладкой эмали, опустился на корточки, коснулся припухшего ануса пальцами и так и застыл.

Как внезапно выяснилось, забота Сергея простиралась куда дальше того, чего Макс хотел, даже нет, — что он в принципе был способен вынести.

Упаковка из-под лекарства нашлась тут же, на крышке стиральной машины, и как же он её сразу не заметил? Инструкция изобиловала подробностями, сообщая для чего и каким именно способом, с какими предварительными процедурами следовало применять...

Сгореть от стыда и бешенства — для Макса эти понятия приобрели новый, не познанный ранее смысл. Тело трясло от гнева, лицо пылало жаром, в желудке застрял огромный, неповоротливый камень, тянущий вниз, пообщаться с фаянсовым другом.

Разбираться Макс рванул как есть — мокрый, практически голый, в маленьком, едва прикрывающем причинное место полотенце.

Сергей нашёлся на кухне.

— Что это? — зажатая в кулаке коробка полетела на кухонный стол, попала прямо в заполненную окурками пепельницу.

Серый неторопливо затушил едва прикуренную сигарету.

— Анестетик, антисептик, заживляющее, успокаивающее... — на Макса внезапный медик-любитель не смотрел. — О твоей ране надо было позаботиться.

— И насколько же глубоко простиралась твоя непрошеная забота?

— М-м-м?.. А, ты об этом... Ну, это, как в инструкции сказано.

Макс выдохнул. Кажется. Но он даже проорать ничего не успел, как Серый вскочил с табуретки, а та брякнулась на пол. 

— Чёрт, Макс, да не делай ты такое лицо! Небо не упадёт на землю, если кто-то о тебе хоть раз побеспокоится!

— Но не так же! Только не так!

— Ты предпочёл бы рискнуть здоровьем, а не принять мою помощь? Не чью-то, Макс, а мою, именно мою?!

Макс схватился за голову. Полотенце слетело, ну и ладно, плевать!

— Твою мать, Макс! Да что в этом такого? Чего я, по-твоему, там не видел, а?

— Ты что, по правде, не понимаешь?!

Взбешённый Макс сунулся с кулаками, но Серый его оттолкнул. На этот раз он предпочёл сразиться словами. И нашёл их, а как же! За словом Серому в карман лезть не нужно, их у него всегда наготове добрая сотня!

— Ну конечно же я всё понимаю! Быть застёгнутым на все пуговицы, всегда при параде, ни дай бог показать хоть каплю слабости. И заболеть ты не можешь, и признаться, что не справляешься, а ещё это твоё: «А вдруг кто узнает?!» О нас ни-ни, никому, ни за что, словно... А так и есть! Ты, Макс, ты нас стыдишься! Себя, меня, нашей связи!

Макс отшатнулся от размахивающего руками Сергея, спиной налетел на отвратительно-холодный, мерзко скрипнувший холодильник.

— Что ты несёшь?

— А что слышал, — рявкнул Серый и замолчал, скрипя зубами от злости. Словно бы он выплюнул из себя, что давно накопилось, и теперь ждал, что с этой хренью будет делать опешивший от такой неимоверной тупости Макс.

Макс продышался, толкнул Серого в грудь пальцем, но тот не поддался — так и стоял в центре шестиметровой кухни и отступать явно не собирался. На сосредоточенном хмуром лице легко читался вызов: а теперь давай, отвечай!

Более униженным, чем здесь и сейчас, Макс себя никогда не чувствовал. Это ж надо...

— Ты совсем дурак или притворяешься? — заговорил он негромко. — Да, я не хотел, чтобы о нас знали. Но не из-за какого-то там нафантазированного тобой стыда. Ты... ты просто придурок, это ж ещё надо, такое придумать.

Серый зло фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.

Макс помолчал.

— Я... хм... В общем, дай пройти.

— Даже не подумаю, — Сергей пару раз качнулся на пятках. — Ответишь и вали хоть на все четыре стороны. А до того — нет.

Макс, кажется, думал, что до того неимоверно разозлился? Сейчас, голышом, прижатый к кухонным шкафчикам, под взглядом Серого, смотрящего на него сверху вниз, требующего каких-то там ответов на придурошные вопросы, Макс только что не закипел. Пар из ушей пока не повалил, но до того оставалось совсем немного.

Ответов он хочет!

— Что, сказать нечего? Или язык проглотил?.. И нечего тут размахивать руками, ты словами давай! Говори!

Макс, попытавшийся вырваться и потерпевший полную неудачу, шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как где-то внутри плавятся и взрываются предохранители.

— Ты идиот!

— О, отлично, значит, говорить ты всё же не разучился! 

— Кретин!

— Если б ещё говорил по делу, то был бы мужик, а то, как кокетливая девчонка, всё бродишь кругами и сверкаешь глазами. Уж определись, кто ты есть! 

И тут Макса как прорвало:

— Да ты настоящий придурок! Какой стыд? Что ты придумываешь? Да ты просто везунчик, ты просто не знаешь, как бывает, когда о таком все вокруг узнают! И я не хочу, для тебя не хочу, ни за что, чтоб ты это испытал на собственной шкуре, ясно тебе? 

Серый попытался что-то сказать, но Макса несло, и слова вылетали, как из прорвавшейся дамбы — потоком:

— Да что ты вообще знаешь? Ты головой вообще думал, думаешь, ну хоть немножко, хоть иногда? Так сделай это! Подумай! Представь, как будешь жить, после того как твоё имя прополоскают все окрестные брехливые сучки! После того как бывшие — все, как один, ставшие бывшими — друзья при виде тебя начнут переходить на другую сторону улицы! После того как твои родные откажутся сидеть с тобой за общим столом! После того, как родители разведутся, спасая от мерзкого извращенца младшего брата! После того как отец годами будет встречать тебя вопросом: «Ну что, одумался наконец?» — и отказываться пожимать руку, потому что нет, не одумался и даже не собираешься... Думаешь, это легко? Это просто? Пережил и забыл, живи себе дальше?

— Макс, ну чего ты так...

— Чего? — передразнил Макс, впиваясь негнущимися пальцами в рубашку Сергея. — Ну ты же хотел посмотреть, что у меня за застёгнутыми пуговицами. Хотя нет, что за пуговицами ты и так знаешь. Ты хотел глубже, влезть в душу, как в тело без спроса. Ну, давай, смотри, наслаждайся. Теперь у меня никаких преград перед тобой не осталось. Нравится? Нет? Грязновато и больно? Так ничего, всегда можно промыть с антисептиком, и повторить раз, два, ну или сколько там надо, чтоб совсем чисто стало. Ты это... не думай, я не против. Пользуйся, играй, пока играется, пока не надоест, пока не найдёшь себе игрушку покруче, поинтересней...

Серый вдруг сграбастал Макса в объятия, прижал крепко-накрепко, зашептал что-то ласково-невнятное на ухо, но вдруг опомнился, отстранился, смущённо — смущённо! — спросил: «Не больно?» — и опять сжал так по-медвежьи мощно, что кости затрещали и вышибло дух.

— Мой, слышишь? Мой! Никому тебя... ты идиот... и не смей передо мной так стесняться! Не смей отгораживаться, таскать такое в себе, не закрывайся передо мной. И какие другие? О чём ты? Какие игрушки? Ты идиот, боже, ты идиот, Солнцев, солнце мое, солнышко, мелкий...

Серый покрывал частыми поцелуями щёки, скулы, шею и плечи, гладил, сжимал, не давал вырваться, куда-то уйти, спрятаться от жгущих прикосновений, плавящих слов и тех чувств, что вгрызались под кожу, давили на сердце, из-за которых Макс вдруг сам вжался в Серого, пряча лицо.

— Ну ты что, ты чего... — приговаривал Серый, тиская, целуя и гладя. Макс молчал, только думал, что взвоет, вот услышит ещё одно «солнышко» и от отчаянья взвоет.

— Если ещё раз спросишь, не больно ли мне, не холодно ли, не тяжело ли, убью, — пообещал он веско.

— Угу, — кивнул Серый и послушался наконец — отпустил, точнее, опустил Макса, но не на пол, а на кровать в спальне и навис сверху, держась на руках.

— Я тебе не девка, чтобы так носиться со мной!

— Ага, — буркнул Серый и, не теряя времени даром, взялся вылизывать тут же напрягшийся левый сосок.

— Ненавижу эти твои телячьи нежности...

Голос Макса дрогнул, глаза закатились. Как хорошо...

— Да, милый, — ответил Сергей и слегка укусил. Идеально.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
